


roses still have thorns

by vanfeefee19



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, IDEFK anymore, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, Pride, Statetalia (Hetalia), can someone please take me out with a shovel, mlm, slowburn, slowburn but its a oneshot, that i got real lazy with towards the end, wrote this instead of doing hw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanfeefee19/pseuds/vanfeefee19
Summary: These boys can't figure it out.OR: The two times they hid.And the one time they came out.
Relationships: Florida/New York (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	roses still have thorns

May 31st, 1775

Chris felt eyes on him as he followed closely behind his European "caretaker". He always felt like he was being watched in this busy northern city. Why had he needed to come here? He could barely remember, the pull from the Watcher taking over his thoughts. 

Ah, yes, he thought. To fight his first friend's brother. To learn to kill without thinking of the sting in his skin. 

To quell a justified rebellion.

There! There it was again! Christopher's head whipped around as he felt the tug. Was it one of the natives from this colony, here to torment him for being complacent to Arthur's demands? He racked his brain for their names, Mother had told him once long ago, but it was when he was very little. Finally, he remembered. Seneca, Cayuga, Onondaga, Oneida, Mohawk. A choice of five. A roulette. He wondered if they would pass a message down the coast to his mother, that he was back on a continent that did not make him feel like he had wet sand behind his eyes. Of course, there was still the chance that it was the rebellious Alfred himself, no doubt sensing their arrival. Oh well, it wouldn't matter to him in a few days anyway. 

They were to tour through the colonies so that Arthur could feel the rebellion and have a court to relay ideas off of. They would end in South Carolina, before returning to New York City. Georgia was to be overlooked since it was filled with debtors and low-lives. Arthur also was too keen to not realize that his newest ward very much wanted to return to his home. 

But Christian only needed a second. A moment. And Georgia would become no worry to him, a quick travel if he filled his pockets with enough British gold for a few horses to cover the distance. He could go home, he could go home and-

Damnit! His thoughts of a planned escaped were, once again, interrupted by the stranger. This was starting to get annoying. He glanced up to the rooftops for a moment, taking his eyes off the crowds as he searched for someone with a good vantage point. 

Suddenly, his face was on the ground, and he couldn't see Arthur, or Matthew, or Alistair, or Dillon-  
He couldn't find them, he was alone, alone, hurt bleeding and alone, too many people, why was he so ungrateful, he had someone to watch him, he should have been more thankful for their mercy, stupid boy, good for nothing, should keep your eyes on the street, pay attention more, this is what you get-

The beginnings of an impromptu panic attack were stubbed roughly as a hand pulled him to his feet and down an alley. Everything was moving too fast, and what did this stranger want with him? Once they were out of sight of the main street, he was allowed to stop.

The stranger turned his head, light brown curls bouncing in the morning light. Green met green, but this wasn't angry, it felt curious. A quick tongue made itself known from the boy, who looked to be only a few years Chris's senior, yet just as malnourished. 

"What is your business in my land?" The words could be felt in his bones, pouring not from the boy but from the ground beneath them and the people on the other side of the buildings. A Being. Silver glinted lower, and Florida caught a glimpse of a blade. "What does that pig need from you?"

"He needs a warrior that he will never receive," replied Chris. "I just want to go home."

The boy nodded. After staring at Christian a few moments more, he returned the blade to its sheathe. A hand stuck out in offering. "The name's Willem, but I respond to most things." 

Christopher took the hand, shaking it lightly but squeezing strongly. "Christopher. Florida. What are you?"

"New Amsterdam. Or York, if you're more partial to bullshit."

"They kept saying you never came to existence, that the Netherlands hadn't been strong enough to see your fruition into a true colony."

"They say a lot of things. It's safer if I don't exist, that way nobody expects me to listen in."

A crash on the street behind him. Chris turned his head in search of the commotion, seeing a vendor yelling at a carriage driver who had been too reckless. He looked back to ask Willem another question, lips beginning to part and the inklings of a word beginning to escape his mouth, when he realized the boy as gone.

oh.

\-------------------------------

February 23rd, 1819

Chris tugged on the collar of his collar. Everything felt too tight. He hated events like this.

Twenty seven sets of eyes were on him, and he felt sweat pool on his brow. Alfred gave his introduction for him, his overwhelming authority over the other Beings in the room reverberating in his body.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce the newest member to our crew." His voice commanded respect, yet Alfred spoke with a certain kindness to his subordinates. It felt odd. Empty, almost. Why? Alfred was kind, Christian needed to stop letting his nerves run his mind. "Meet Christian Fernandez Jones. I understand you've already met a few of the gang?" Alfred turned in expectation to the Floridian. 

He nodded. "I'd like to think of Louisiana and Georgia as my friends." Chris made no move to acknowledge the brunet a few seats away whose eyes seemed to be ripping through his body, undressing and stripping his every thought. It was very distracting to his teenage mind. He couldn't decide if he was enjoying the attention or not.

Alfred smiled, eyes squinting slightly in approval. "And I'm sure they think the same. You're still yet to be fully admitted to the Union, but don't let that take away your status as an equal." He turned to the table, then back to Chris. "You're every bit a part of this family as the rest of us."

It didn't feel true in the least, but Christian kept up his quiet. He just wanted to go watch the waves crash against his beaches, to forget that he existed for a few days. 

After the meeting was over, Chris went over to the open bar. Technically, it was meant for the more physically mature states, but to hell with it. He was older than anything in this building. He looked down at the glass of rum in his hand, nursing it slowly. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, removing itself as soon as it appeared. Willem sat down beside him, ordering whiskey. That odd feeling was back, putting butterflies in his stomach when he heard the slight rumble in the Northerner's voice. 

"Don't act so nervous around them. The only one that might bite you is me, and I'm not in the mood for nonsense as of late. Well, I guess there's always The Carolinas. Rabid little bastards." 

Chris took a swig, hoping that he could disappear and rid his mind of its sin. He stayed silent, and Will considered him for a moment with a glance. 

They got up at the same time, going different directions down the hallway.

\-------------------------------  
June 26th, 2015

Rain pelted the steel roof of the gazebo. They were in a small park near Rochester, neither quite sure how the other had ended up there. The pair laid on the concrete tabletop of the picnic table, hands drawn together. Night had come long ago, and at this point it was a wonder how neither of the exhausted men were asleep. 

"Hey Will?" Christian whispered.

A squeeze of his hand was the reply he received.

"Love me forever?"

"Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. i needed to get the words out of my bones before they got mad. critiques & comments appreciated.


End file.
